Anubis
by Embers
Summary: This is a cute little one shot of Mia and Anubis. Mia has unspoken feeling for Anubis and is too shy to tell him that is until one night.


Anubis

  
I got up from my lap top in time to see Anubis get up and leave with the rest of the ronins. I have always loved him. I don't know why. Ever since I first saw him; when he tried to kill Yuli and I. Then I just had a slight infatuation, but soon that infatuation became a crush and so on. I told no one. I just tried to ignore it, hoping it would pass away, I mean he tried to kill me; several times. I never got over him. I slowly stand up and walk into the next room; Sage left the radio on again. Oh well I'll turn it off for him, I'll tell him when he gets back. I think to my self, I walk up to the radio and stop, they start playing a song I love so I just stand there listening to it.

"Hey Mia, hello Mia, Mia hello do you hear me?" Cye asked.

"Hmm?" I turn the stereo off, and turn to look at my cousin, Cye. " Oh, yes I'm fine." I calmly reply then walk off into the kitchen to start dinner Cye followed me in. 

"Are you sure, your acting strangely today. You actually slept in this morning, past sunrise, and that's not like you." he grabbed my shoulders, and made me look at him. "You like someone, who is it? That must be it, you acted this way only one other time, and that was when you met my chum Derek, but you weren't this bad, who is it, hmm?" he asked, letting me go and sitting down on the counter top. 

"Well I don't know if I can trust you, Cye." I said teasing the warrior of trust. 

"That hurts, gee Mi I've only known you how long??" Cye retorted.

"You swear you won't tell? Wait, why are you here and where is every one else?" I asked, before I got an answer, I walked into the back yard and entered through the front door, and quietly as I could. I saw all the rest of the ronins and the former warlords grouped against the kitchen door, Sage and Kento were leaning against the door, and everyone else was leaning on them.

"Sage can you hear anything?" Ryo whispered.

"No, but maybe if you shut up I might!" Kento replied for Sage. Getting a 'ssshhh' from everyone.

"Or maybe if you planned on not all going out and only having one person coming in to ask me who I like, when you one never talk about that and two you all always come in pairs, talking to each other, and three not be so obvious, you might get some where, you think?" I asked watching them all jump a foot in the air and turn to see me standing there. "What are you trying to find out now, hmm?" I ask.

"Well they were trying to-Kento what was that for?" Dias asked. 

"What for? Well we were trying to find out what you were talking about, that's all." Kento finished.

"I'm not that stupid, and you know that, if you were, then Cye would have sensed you and wouldn't have gone into such a personal question. Now if you want dinner, wait Cye might want to hear this, CYE!!"

"What do you want?" Cye asked, trying not to laugh for some strange reason as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well I told them they couldn't pull something like that, but they didn't listen, did you? I told you so. Kento, Dias, Ryo and Kale you lost I want my money, and I want it before the nights over." Cye aimed the end of his comment to some of his fellow warriors.

"What are you so intent on knowing, wait, don't answer that, I don't think I want to know." I start. " Now what was I saying? Oh, I remember if you want dinner tonight you'd better clean this house. Sage you mow the lawn. Kento pick the weeds. Ryo you pick up the library. Rowen, you mop the floor in the pantry and the front entrance." I stopped.

"Why does Ryo get to do the library, and I don't, why can't he mop the pantry and entrance?"

"You know why, you'll pick up a book and start reading. Anubis you mop the kitchen and take the garbage and recycle out. Cye you do the laundry. Dias you mow the lawn, and Sekhmet, you help Kento with weeding the garden, and make sure he doesn't eat anything." I firmly state, last time Kento had eaten the weeds thinking they were food and had to get his stomach pumped. " Kale, I'm feeling kind, you supervise them all." groans pass through the group. "I'm starting dinner, so hurry, GO!!" I yelled to get them started. Then turned and went into the kitchen to start dinner, Anubis following, he already had the mop, I guess he found the other one I bought last month, the one no one bothered to find.

"So, why are you so intent on having this house clean?" Anubis asked. I went to get the chickens from the freezer and didn't hear him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"I asked why you like them cleaning the house so often." He repeated.

"Well I don't have to clean it and it saves money, do you know how much it costs to pay people to clean your house?" I responded.

"I don't, hey, um...never mind." Anubis started

"What? You want to know who I was gonna say don't you?" I asked. Anubis blushed and nodded his head. Amazing, a former warlord blushing and being embarrassed, wonder if he likes me too, hmm, no I won't think that. I thought to myself. Don't want to get my girlish hopes up.

"Well I don't think I want to tell you." I replied.

"But I want you to tell me, I have a secret I'll tell you if you tell me who." Anubis said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'd don't think you should do that Anubis, what would happen if someone walked in and saw this, what would-" I started, but Anubis put two of his fingers over my lips to silence me.

"Are you sure you don't? I'll have to find another way to find out who then, won't I?" he said before kissing me on my lips. I stood there shocked for a minute before I responded to his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"So, am I this person then? Mi, if it's not then I understand, I mean I tried to kill you several times when I was still under Talpa's control, and I could understand, but I want you to know that I love you and I'll do anything for you." he whispered to me after breaking our kiss.

"I, um, how do I say this, I've been in love with you forever almost Anubis, I'm surprised that you love me, of all girls, I mean-" Anubis silenced me with his fingers again.

"Shh, do we want to keep this a secret? If we do then we should keep quiet, or well I mean get back to work so no one expects this, right?" he whispered. I nodded my head, and rested my forehead on his chest. He tilted my head and kissed me again, and I went weak in my knees. "Meet me out in the back, by the little tree swing, after dinner, alright?" 

"Alright. I guess I should start dinner before it gets too late." I said still too surprised to say anything. He went back to mopping and I went back to dinner. 

"Excuse me, Mi, I need to mop where your standing," Anubis said before picking me up, and mopping under my feet. 

"If you want dinner you'd better put me down, Anubis." I said, he was walking around the room moping and carrying me. 

"But you're filling enough, who'd need dinner if they look at you, your so sweet and tasty." he responded before setting me down and, playfully nipping my neck.

"But too much sweets aren't good for you, you need fruits and veggies, and protein too." I retorted, kissing his cheek, he turned his head and I kissed his lips instead.

"Well I guess I should do the garbage before Kale sees us." Anubis said. he let me go and went to put the mop away.

"Anubis, grab the ginger from the pantry while your in there, please!" I yelled down to him. He came up with the ginger and went to sort the recycling. I went back to working on dinner. I finished it and had Kale set the table. 

"So, Mi what did you do to the chicken? It tastes great." Cye said.

"I found the recipe in a magazine article, you like it?"

"Love it." he responded. Looking at Kento and laughing. "I guess Kento does too." 

"Well that's good, so did you all have fun cleaning the house?" I asked, everyone shook their head except Kento, and Anubis.

"I got to see different kinds of food, it was torture!! I HATED it!!" Kento said.

"I had an enjoyable time, playing Mr. Humble-servant." Anubis said

"You only liked it because Mi was in there and you, and you got free tastes of the food while she was cooking, it wasn't fair!!" Kento said. I blushed after I got up to collect my dishes and start to wash them, remembering Anubis's comment. He got up and started to help, but I took the dishes before he reached the kitchen.

"Do you want them to think anything?" I whispered.

"I don't" he responded.

"Then sit back down and act normally." 

"But I always help you, they know that, they won't notice , but they will if you don't let me help." he reminded me.

"Fine help!" I replied, then I walked into the kitchen, and turned the water on to heat up while I loaded the dishes that could be washed in a dishwasher in the dishwasher. 

"So, you liked the little tastes didn't you Anubis?" I asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"They were delicious I loved them." he replied, making me blush again.

"Your blushing Mi, why?" 

"It's hot in here." I replied.

"'It's gettin' hot in here so take off all your cloths!!'" Kento said hearing my comment, in a sing-song voice.

"I hope you don't mind if I do," Anubis said, taking off his shirt.

"Anubis, I didn't want you too I wanted Mi too." he replied to Anubis. "Gosh, put that shirt back on it's offending Mi and I! I mean there's a woman in the room, keep your cloths on.!" Kento said, trying not to laugh.

"Kento I'm not offended, I've seen all of you with our shirts off before, you only say it's offending because you have a gut from eating all that food, and ignoring all the diets I've told you about." I retorted.

"Gosh Mi, you like seeing him with out his shirt." Ryo said upon entering the kitchen.

"Ryo, what girl wouldn't like to see a strong guy without a shirt?" I reply.

"Well you tell me to put my shirt on when it's off Mi, and I work out." Rowen said, sounding offended.

"Hate to say it Rowen, but there's always a reflection when I look at you, your skin's so pale, cuz you stay inside reading all the time, and you work out in the gym attached to the house." I retorted.

"Well excuse me I didn't know."

"Well from the glare I think you would, sorry bro." Sage said,

"Oh, Sage, you left the stereo on again today, I turned it off, but please turn it off next time." I told him. Sage nodded and followed Ryo, Kento and Rowen out of the kitchen.

"You don't mind if I keep my shirt off do you? It is hot in here." he asked teasing me.

"I don't, not at all." I said looking at him, I walked over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. He went and got the rest of the dishes.

"Did I tell you that you are too nice to us, Mi?" Anubis asked, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You never did, but I figured I might as well let you, Dias, Kale and Sekmet stay here , since you have no other place to live and no money to rent an apartment, I figured I might as well." I responded, before I took my wet soapy hand and wiped it in his hair. 

"Hey, what was that for? Huh?" he asked, his hands pinching my side, causing me to yell out. He jumped away before Cye came running in. 

"What happened Mi?" Cye asked.

"Oh, the water was hotter than I thought it was and it surprised me and I yelled out, sorry." I said, hoping he'd just accept that and leave it be with that. Oh course he didn't though.

"I want the truth, it probably has some tie with Anubis' wet and soapy hair. Spill it now!" he said. "wait, Anubis, Mia, your told her what you felt and she shares those feelings with you, didn't you, I'll leave you two alone, I don't want to mess with you two." he added before walking out. We finished the dishes and I walked outside to get some fresh air, I just let my feet lead me. 

I walked to the place where I saw Anubis for the second time in my life, he was sitting there now thinking quietly. I quietly walked up and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey Anubis, whatcha doing out here?" I asked. 

"Thinking about stuff." he said before turning around and looking at me. "Sit, I don't like looking up at you, it tires my neck out." I laughed and sat.

"Now you know what it's like for me, I'm what the shortest person here." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with being short, I like my women short, I like it better than tall women." he said, before he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, I leaned into him, loving every moment, hoping this would never end.

"So, I'm too sexy to be tall then?" I asked.

"No, your sexy because you are who you are, not because of what you look like or because of how tall you are, you aren't scared to be yourself." he said, nuzzling his face against the base of my neck. "Why do you love me if I tried to kill you? How could you love me after I did that?" he asked, making me look at him. "I don't want a silly answer, I really want to know why." 

"Well, I guess I do because, well, one you realized that you were wrong and it wasn't right for you to be on Talpa's team, and this side was the right one. Two, well I guess it was just destiny; no matter how hard I told myself I was wrong or liking or loving you; I just couldn't stop. I don't know why. Lastly I love you because you never did kill me. Even though you had the chance. That's why I love you still." I responded looking Anubis square in his eyes. 

" I never knew you felt so strongly for me." 

"Why do you love me? What did I do to deserve your love? I didn't save your life or anything like that, I only stood in the back round." I said, before I moved over next to him and lied down to looked at the stars.

"I love you because you were fearless, you went into situations knowing you might not come out alive, knowing you didn't have an armor or power like the ronins, you are fearless, and you think of others before yourself. You never stood in the back round, you helped the ronins discover their powers, and you helped them defeat Talpa. That's why." He replied before lying down next to me. He rolled onto his side and looked at me. " I love you Mia, and nothing will stop me from loving you, nothing, I will protect you with my life." I looked at him, speechless. He gently leaned over and gently started kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we deepen our kiss.


End file.
